The Reaper and Demon are Seekers
by Chibi243
Summary: Just as the title suggests.. ME AND MY FRIEND ARE DOING THIS OUT OF BORDEM and our love for Kuroshitsuji :p ENJOY
1. The Meeting

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF BLACK BUTLER (Kurshitsuji) SERIES or any of the characters except the two that are the main characters

my very first story

ENJOY ^-^

I've been looking forward to visiting the Phantomhive manor for quite some time to see my dear friend Lexi, who left for England about three years ago. We've been writing back and forth about just every day activities. The last letter she wrote was an invitation to come visit her. She stated that she was working for a twelve year old talented young man that was the head of a very prestigious and famous toy company So two days later after I was sent that letter, I set out for London.

*night in london*

The night was late and was only lit by the full moon. I was wondering the old cold stone streets of London. "Hmm, so I take a left and then take a right after the Undertaker's shop..." I look up and was face to face with a dark alley way only lit by moonlight. I blankly state, "great I'm lost."

A fruity, but dark voice, called out "oh really now?" I looked around frantically to see who see voice this was. I shakily called out, "who said that?" The voice laughed a little and said "you really have no sense of presence or direction do you?" I looked closely into the darkness of the alley way. "What are you talking about?" I questioned the darkness.

As I state this, a man with very feminine traits, and seemingly very flirtatious, with rose-red colored hair was wearing some red rimed glasses with a low shouldered red long jacket and long black dress pants and short black laced heels, which complimented the whole look, walked calmly out of the shadows, with the moon as the only light source. The man plainly stated "there are a lot of thugs running around this late at night, and you wouldn't want to be caught by them….…now would you?" I meekly stated " well no, I guess your right,I could use some directions." The man said, childishly, "well I could give you directions, but lately my scythe and I haven't met such wonderful company in such a long time...…" I look at him shocked and blushed at what he just implied. 'Is he really going to go there and now as we just met? Better be carful of him and all I'm asking is just simple directions.' Stammering, I meekly stated "ok then...I'm just going to go and try to find where I'm supposed to go on my own again."

I turn and briskly walk out of the alley way, but, just as I am half way out into the main streets, he calls out " WAIT!" "Why should I?" I cooly stated. As I turn to meet his gaze, he was mere inches away from me. His hot breath was on my lips and our eyes lock. He brushes a lock of hair out of my face and states "because I'm a butler to die for and I could give you anything your dreams desire." He seductively utters in my ear and brushes his thumb across my left cheek. I blushed heavily and my glasses fog from the closeness. It feels like the world has stopped just by the simple movements he is making. Just as I thought this was going to turn bad, someone yelled 'GRELL!' a few feet behind me. The red haired man supposedly, named Grell, looked over my shoulder. With shocked eyes Grell screamed like a little school girl "OH BASSY! I thought I'd never seen you again." I fell to my knees and turned, seeing Lexi and a tall pale good looking man. "Phew...thank god they came here when they did." I relaxed. As Grell ran toward the pale man, Lexi put her left foot out and tripped Grell. Lexi stuck out her tongue at Grell. Grell yelled angrily at Lexi, "hey, what was that for girl?" "For you harassing my friend, you obnoxious Sebby fan girl," Lexi yelled even more at Grell. While the two were bickering like children, the man I assumed called "Bassy" walked over to me. He calmly bent down and sweetly asked "are you all right miss?" "Yes I'm fine, but I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't come along though, thank you," I smiled. He held out his hand and I gingerly accepted it. Sebastian stated calmly, but with a hint of anger, "now now, everyone, my master is waiting for us." He glares daggers at Grell "oh and Grell, I would advise you NOT to follow us back to the Phantomhive manor, ok?" he smiles innocently. "Well all right," he winks at, mostly me, and Sebastian. "I'll terrible miss the both of you." The last glimpse of him we saw was a quick flash of red hair and fabric.

"Well, shall we ladies?" Sebastian says sweetly. "Why yes but of course Sebastian…..that is your name right? Lexi has told me of you" I question. "But of course madam, and I'm greatly flattered Miss Lexi" he states with a smile. Lexi happily blushes and squeals, "Oh I'm so happy your here, your just going to love it and also Master Ceil." I return her hug and state" AWESOME! and I've miss you so much." "Same here" Lexi smiles at me. We start to walk out of the old darkened alley way and into the now dimly lit main streets of London and on the way to the manor we talk about what is like in the mansion. While on the roof tops with presence hidden, Grell is in the shadows following them to make his next move.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO COMMENT AND REVIEW

THANKS ^^

AND REMEMBER BASSY IS ONE HELL OF A BUTLER! 


	2. How it all became to be

So this is the draft for chapter 2 of the Kuroshitsuji fan fic that my friend and I are working on ^^ this is also my first fan fiction, so hopefully I did ok, I'm not really the best writing there is tho T-T but anyway, hope you enjoy it! :)

*this is my friend's character*

Way before Chibi came to visit me, I decided that I wanted to go and explore London. It was a very fun to place to me, and I always wondered what it was like. So I decided to be there for a while. When I arrived at London, I thought it was time I would get a job, so I could afford things in London. On my way there, I read a newspaper that said "The Phantomhive mansion has been burnt down, killing Lord and Lady Phantomhive. Ciel Earl Phantomhive is the only survivor.". I felt horrible for Ciel Phantomhive, so I decided to maybe work for him to help. I asked the people around where the Phantomhive Manor was. Once I had gotten the directions, I got lost.

"Wait, so this is the Undertaker shop? So do I go left or straight?

"Are you looking for my manor?" Someone asks.

I turn and see Ciel and Sebastian next to me and jump a little at the close encounter. "Woah! Hi! My name is Lexi. I was wondering if I could possibly work for you at the manor. Ciel murmurs to Sebastian,"hmmm. Sebastian, we could use some more maids in the house." Sebastian agreed with his decision. Sebastian kinda accepted with "of course. Ms. Lexi-..." I corrected him with "oh no, Lexi's fine." Sebastian also agrees with those terms and says "Lexi, is it ok if you came with us? We just need to grab a walking stick for the young master" "Sure" Lexi says happily. After the trio bought Ciel's walking stick, they took me to the manor, and I was amazed at how huge it was.

"HOLY CRUD MONKEYS IT'S HUGE! And very beautiful too!", I stated.

Ciel giggled agreeing"why thank you. Sebastian, please show Lexi around the house."

Sebastian:"of course, my young lord. What kind of butler would I be if I could not show and teach our new guest the ropes of this fine estate."

So after Sebastian showed me around, he started telling me what to do. Dinner was going to be going on soon, and he needed my help with some cooking.

Sebastian asked me " So do you know how to cook?" I sheepishly answered "I'm pretty good at it." Sebastian also asked " then would you help me slice some vegetables?"

I gladly accept and help prepare dinner.

After three years, Sebastian and I started getting really close. Ciel and Sebastian were please at how I was working around the house. Both of them started sharing secrets and began trusting me. I knew that I could never tell anyone anything, not even the closest people in my life, about these precious secrets. One night, Ciel told me that Sebastian was a demon butler, and that he and Sebastian made a contract. Sebastian was with him when he told me. Sebastian patted my head and stated "see young master? I knew we could trust her." I've kept their secret ever since, and I have been with Sebastian a lot, and we have been getting closer and closer.

Well that was for chapter 2! Please comment on how I did or if you really liked it or not :)


	3. The Residence

we will probably post ch 4 in a few days, or weeks depending on what we have going on. But anyway, here's ch 3. Enjoy! ^^~

Sebastian, Lexi, and Chibi finally made it to the Phantomhive manor. Chibi couldn't believe it. To her, it was the biggest house she had ever seen. "Wow, Lexi this place is huge!" she said. "Yea, I got lost the first like five days I was here, but Sebastian helped me around" Lexi blushed. "What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't help the young master's maid?" Sebastian said. Lexi blushed even more as he said that in front of her. Sebastian and Lexi showed Chibi around the manor, but all of a sudden, a maid wearing really big glasses and had red hair was running towards them. She was carrying some boxes that looked like they had some valuable things inside. "Mister Sebastian! I got the fine China you asked fo-" the maid tripped and was going to fall, but Sebastian caught the boxes and the maid just in time. "Meirin, might I suggest that you get new glasses?" he said. "Oh no! I can't do that!" Meirin said, "these were given to me from the young master!" Sebastian put the boxes down and said to Meirin, "I'll handle the plates, just continue cleaning the house" "yes sir!" she yelled like a solider said as she ran off to clean the rest of the mansion. "I'm sorry for the interruption" Sebastian said. "Is she always like that?" Chibi asked. "Eh, some days she gets better, some days not" Lexi answered. "But at least we have another maid, I don't like cleaning ALL of the manor," Sebastian left the boxes and continued showing us the manor, leaving to see Ciel's office.

"Now, are you ready to meet the young master Chibi?" he said. "Yea! I can't wait!" Chibi answered excitedly. Lexi smiled and helped Sebastian open the door. A twelve year old boy with blueish hair and an eye patch covering his right eye, sat in an old eighteen hundred looking desk, reading the newspaper. "My young master, may I introduce you to Chibi, Lexi's friend" Sebastian humbly said. "Chibi, this is Ciel Earl Phantomhive, the lord of the manor" Lexi said. Ciel got off of his chair and walked to Chibi. "Pleasure to meet you," Ciel said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too young Phantomhive" I greeted him with a curtsey. "Young master, Chibi is going to stay with us for a while, is it ok if she sleeps in the room next to mine?" Lexi asked. "Of course, she is your guest after all," Ciel answered. Both Chibi and Lexi left Ceil's study and led Chibi to her room. Lexi helped Chibi unpack her things. Chibi asked Lexi " do you think I could change before we go anywhere?" "Sure no problem" Lexi said. " I went into my closet and pulled out a baby blue Lolita dress with white hem going down the middle of my chest with black lace zig zaging across with white hemmed strips going down to the end of the dress. "Ok I'm ready" I called "OK and if you need anything, I'm right next door, but if you want, you can walk with me to Ciel's office right now," Lexi said. "Sebastian will need me anyway," "Ok!" Chibi said. After a few moments of silence, Chibi asked "So who was that red-headed lecher that was about to nom nom my face?" Lexi replied giggling at the terms Chibi used to describe him. Lexi stated" that was Grell Sutcliff, he a very strange character, he has this obsession with Sebastian, but I've never seen him act like a MAN and hit on a girl, which it clearly looked like he was." Chibi kept that saying in the back of her mind

When they came back to Ciel's room, a lady with short red hair in a fancy red dress was sitting near Ciel's desk. "Ah, Lexi, you're back" Sebastian smiled. "Young master, I didn't know Madam Red was coming," Lexi said. "I didn't know either until she came just two minutes after you showed Chibi her room," Ciel said. "Good to see you Lexi!" Madam Red said. "And who is your friend?" "Madam Red, this is my good friend Chibi, Chibi, this is Madam Red, Ciel's aunt," Lexi said. "Pleasure to meet you! And might I say you look so cute!" Madam Red said, in a giggly kinda way. "Thanks!" Chibi said. All of a sudden, some one yelled "but I thought I was the cute one!" Sebastian and Lexi knew the voice all too well. The doors bust open and a dash of red stopped by Madam Red. "But I do have to agree, this Chibi looks very cute," Grell said as he walked near Chibi. Chibi blushed, but Lexi just gave him a glare. "Why must you glare at me like that girl?" he said. "One, I have a name. It's Lexi" she yelled said. "Second, touch Chibi and I will personally pummel you," Sebastian held Lexi's arm so that she wouldn't start a fight, and said "Now now Lexi, I'm sure Grell was only being a gentleman to Chibi" he said. "Oh Bassy! I couldn't have agreed more!" Grell said as he tried to jump on Sebastian, but he dodged his jump, and Grell fell on his face. "ENOUGH OF THESE CHILDISH ANTICS" Ciel ordered. The room became silent. "So Madam Red, what do you want to do on this fine day?" Ciel asked. "I just wanted to be with my favorite nephew that's all! How about we play a game?" she asked excitedly. "What sort of game?" he asked again. " Why hide and seek of course dear nephew" she answered, giggling happily.

COMMENT AND REVIEW ^^ THANKS ^^

.?fbid=1867790344689&set=t.725633812&type=1&theater *the dress is 3*


	4. Choosing Sides

Last time on The Reaper and Demon are Seekers…

"So Madam Red, what do you want to do on this fine day?" Ciel asked. "I just wanted to be with my favorite nephew that's all! How about we play a game?" she asked excitedly. "What sort of game?" he asked again. " Why hide and seek of course dear nephew" she answered, giggling happily.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~ "I don't have time to play these childish games Auntie,"Ciel sighed a little anger hidden underneath. "But Ciel you will miss out on all the fun," Madam Red's face saddened by the rejection. "My Lord if you would permit me to speak?," Sebastian interjected. "Yes you may," Ciel allowed. "Well you wouldn't want to be an ungracious host and just excuse yourself to attend to such matters that can wait my lord," Sebastian said smiling happily, while Ciel got the coded message that Sebastian was inquiring.<p>

"Well, then, I guess I have no choice…. Sebastian, I ORDER YOU TO PLAY HIDE AND GO SEEK, AND WHATEVER OTEHR GAMES MY GUESTS ASK OF YOU, IS THAT CLEAR?" Ciel ordered. "Yes, my young lord," Sebastian quietly and calmly stated. "With that I take my leave," Ciel said and quietly left to his study

"Well, now that the BRAT left and all the tension is gone," Grell casually walked over to Chibi and whispered into her ear how bout… we have some fun." By this time Lexi had enough of Grell's antics and grabbed Chibi by her arm and lead her over to where Lexi was sitting. "Awww," Grell wined, "you always ruin the fun," he pouted. "OK EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN" Sebastian calmly yet loudly stated. "Now, Madam Red how do you suppose we choose you are hiding and who are seeking?" Sebastian questioned. " GREAT QUESTION SEBASTIAN," Madam Red happily stated, 'well I was thinking we pick sticks and whom ever gets a red stick is a seeker and whoever get a blue stick is hiding. "Brilliant idea Madam Red, I never would have picked that method" Chbi Happily agreed. "So," Madam Red " Everyone close their eyes and pick a stick from this hat" the hat was Ciel's black top had with a navy blue ribbon.

Madam Red quietly went around the room giving Grell, Sebastian, Lexi and Chibi time to pick out their own stick.

"OK EVERYONE OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE WHAT COLOR STICK YOU PICKED OUT" Madam Red said happily. " OHHH YAY I HAVE MY FAVORITE COLOR'" Grell screeched. Both Lexi and chibi plugged their ears at Grell's level of noise "OWW stop screeching," both Lexi and Chibi said. "Sorry, so Sebas-chan what did you get?" Grell questioned. "Sebastain simply showed Grell the stick color. "OH MY GOSH I'M ON HTE SMAE TEAM AS MY DEAR SEBAS-CHAN" Grell squealed and screamed. Both Lexi and Sebastian smacked Grell in the back of the head. "Oww," Grell wined. "SHUT YOUR TRAP OR YOU WNAT PLUTO TO MAKE SMOKED SHINIGAMI FOR DINNER?" Lexi threatened "I'll be quiet now." Grell squeaked. "Good" Lexi said. "Hey Lexi," Chibi asked "what color did you get, I got blue," "Same" Lexi held out her stick. "Yay" Chibi happily stated. "So Madam Red, whenever you are ready you may start the game." Chibi said excitedly.

"Ok Lexi and Chibi, you get ten-seconds and the boys will come find you alright?" Madam Red stated. "GOTCHA" Lexi and Chibi stated seriously. "OK….AND…GO"

And with that the girls were on their way to find their hiding spots, and the guys started counting.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

RATE AND COMMENT ARE APPRECIATED ^-^

(btw I love that top hat that is used in this chapter wish i had one like that ) 


	5. The Seeker is the Demon

DO NOT OWN THIS *ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND THE 2 MAIN FEMALE CHARACTERS IN THIS FF * the rest is owned by Funimation and Japan*

The girl's ran from Ciel's office and were deciding where to hide. "Chibi, maybe it's best if we split up" Lexi said, "that way it would be hard for them to find us, and Grell would probably think that I would hide with you incase I would stop him from being the wierdo that he is" "Alright" Chibi giggled. They split up, and Lexi found a cabinet to hide in.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Grell finally stopped counting and were on their way to finding the girls. "Grell, let's split up" Sebastian said. "BUT SEBBY! I WANT TO FIND THE GIRLS WITH U!" Grell wined. "It would be faster if we split," Sebastian said. "and I know Lexi pretty well, so all you have to do is find Chibi" "OH YES!" Grell yelled as he ran to find Chibi. Sebastian rolled his eyes looked around the halls. After a little while he sighed, "Where could that girl be?" Just when he thought he had lost hope, he found some flower petals on the floor. There was a little table next to a cabinet that held flowers, yet he remembered cleaning up the flower petals before Lexi called him to get Chibi. Sebastian instantly opened the cabinet to find Lexi hiding in there.

"Found you," he said. "Sebastian, you always find me," Lexi happily said. "Let's just say, I know you pretty well," he said, smiling. He helped Lexi out of the cabinet. "Does Grell need help finding Chibi?" she asked. "Let Grell do it himself," Sebastian said. "I want to just be with you right now," Lexi instantly blushed like a rose. Sebastian giggled. "You're so cute whenever you blush like that," he said. "But you say the nicest things to me," Lexi said. "But it's all true," he said as he held her hand. "You know, I'm glad I started working here" she said. "As am I" Sebastian said. Right after that, Sebastian grabbed Lexi and started hugging her. "Ever since you came here, you made this mansion more happy," Sebastian sweetly whispered in her ear. "You always make everyone laugh, including the young master. And you make my day more peaceful and happier" Lexi then started the hug Sebastian back. "That's funny" she said. "You always make my day more peaceful and happier" Sebastian started to caress her cheek, pushed her hair our of her face, and then he kissed her. Lexi again started to blush like mad. She never knew this would happen. "Woah," she said. "Did you not like it?" he asked. "No, I loved it," she answered. She started kissing Sebastian. "Should we go back to Madam Red?" she asked. "Sure, we might beat Grell and Chibi," he answered. They held hands and walked back to Ciel's office.


	6. The Seeker is the Reaper

CH 6 Hide and Seek part 2

So, when Lexi and Chibi departed from Ciel's study, they decided to split up and search for their own personal hiding place. Chibi,while running, was contemplating where to hide. Just as she was about to turn a corner, a pair of glamours old English stained glass windows caught her eye.

She peeked out the window and saw the most extravagant garden she had ever seen. 'Wow,' she thought ' I guess Finny HAS been busy.' "I wonder" she thought," no one said that I couldn't hide outside." As she was ogling over the garden and thinking of hiding out there as well, she subconsciously heard the loud clacking and tapping of something headed this way. "Oh crud," she whispered, "I better hide." So she opened the door, gingerly went outside, and speedily shut it. She scurried off to the closest object that looked like a place to hide out in.

So, she decided to hide out by a stack of lumber that looked like it had not been used in a while. Just as she had herself settled down and wait to be found, she heard a very familiar male voice, with a slight touch of a british accent say, kinda of muffled, "I swear I saw someone come through here." So, she took the chance to peek one eye out from behind the timber and regretted the action.'Oh crud, its Grell,' Chibi thought to herself, 'I better just lay low here until he goes to a different part of the mansion.' So after many nerve racking and heart pounding minutes, Grell states, tiredly " I guess it was just my imagination that I saw something, I better go look in another part of the brat's mansion." As Grell proceeds to the sliding glass door, with his back to her, Chibi decides to take a chance and move, in a crouched position, behind the wood pile. Just as she is at the end of the pile, she hears a loud CRASSSSH sound from behind her. She turned and saw that her dress, however pretty it was, snagged on a twig buried deep beneath the earth and made some logs fall. She pleases to whatever higher being is watching over her, 'please please PLEASE don't tell me Grell heard the crash.' As luck would have it...the cards where not in her favor. In a matter of fact, he was just meters away from the sliding door, but when he heard the noise, he stopped, slumped his back a little and smirked. Chibi looked over her shoulder to see if he noticed, which the angle she was at looked like he hadn't noticed.

So, she decides to look left and right through the thousands and thousands of beautiful flowers to see if there was a path way, but as she was looking, there was the faint sound of...soft whooshing of grass yards away. " Crud, I think I should have waited longer," she curses to herself. She decides to take a path on the right because she saw the path on the tour and remembered that Sebastian said something about an alcove being at the end and it being very special and secretive.

For what felt like a half an hour, which was literally a few minutes, Chibi was lost. "Oh just my luck, I'm lost again." As she says this she feels something poking her. 'probably just a branch" she thought, but the "branch" kept poking her. She sighs and begins to turn around and a little peeved, says, "for Kami sakes I'm going to yell at finny..." Just as she was going to finish her rant, she opens her eyes and is faced with a white ruffled shirt and much red. Chibi, took a step back, and blushed so red that she could blend in with the a patch of red roses. She was also blushing because she was yelling at Grell, a guy who ACTUALLY liked her, which not many males REALLY liked her.

"Well this is very unexpected to find you out in this blistering heat." Grell states,, and looks up at the sky; his right gloved hand shielding his eyes from the harmful sun's blinding light. "Wh-why do you c-care s-so m-much?" Chibi stammered, trying to be confident, and not like a train wreck. " Well, lets just say," he looked back down at her dress, which was baby blue with a little whole in the side, "I wouldn't want Sebastian to get all angry if something happened to you, like heat stroke, or anything life threateningly serious, my dear;" he inched body a little closer. "Oh ya, your right, we better go to the others."

She looked back the way she came and took a few steps forward, when the sound of ruffled clothes and a little bickering came from behind her. She wondered what Grell was doing, so she turned around. Instantly, she regretted the action, but could not stop herself.

He was, surprisingly and shockingly, gingerly taking off his red rose-ed jacket. He was not that buff, but filled out nicely; he looked like he was fit from all the reaping he had done for years. He supposedly caught Chibi staring a little and said, slyly, "well, with the heat the way it is I thought it best to take my coat off; you do not approve of my judgment?" He questioned me. Chibi just stood there and blushed red as the roses in the garden, hopefully he passed it as just the heat. "Well, I guess your silence, because of my deadly good looks and also..." He grabbed Chibi by her shoulders and gently pushed her a few inches to an old English brick wall. "I can tell by the blush on your face," he bent down a few inches and uttered. Her eyes immediately widened at the last comment, and him uttered in her face, "so my assumption was right," he breathed. "So what, everyone knows you have a thing for Sebastian," Chibi was nervous, but very proud that she came back with a smart comment to his ego.

"Oh," he said mockingly, " I think that train has left, if you know what I mean." She knew exactly what he meant. "Well, there is always a plan A," he muttered more to himself. She started to curiously think what he was talking about, but all of a sudden she felt a pair of lips passionate,a bit rough, but gentle all the same brook her away from her thoughts. The kiss shocked her own lips, unprepared for what was happening. After a few more "om nom noms" on her still shocked lips, he pulled away and licked away the little specks of blood from her bottom lip. She was a mix of emotions at that very moment: nervous cause she didn't want anything else to go farther, curiosity as to why he liked her, and a bit of a shock that he would do anything like that.

As she was thinking this, he was about to go in for more, but she lightly pushed him and said, "don't you think that is for a different time and place?" 'even though it was, dare I say, enjoyable,' she lightly blushed at the thought, and shook her head. "Well, I guess we should get back... but promise me to come talk to me after this is all over?" Grell asked. "I would gladly accept, if Lexi is ok with it," she said. "I think some how she will say yes." Grell said. So, with that, the two grabbed hands and walked back to the sliding glass door, but as Grell was opening the door, he grabbed Chibi, bridal style, and ran with her giggling, down the hallway and back to where the others where waiting.


	7. Departing is Such Sweet Sorrow

Only own the two main Female characters and the plot *the rest is own by the creator of Kuroshitsuji and Funimation* THANKS FOR READING ^-^ *and the title goes to Shakespeare*s

When Sebastian and Lexi finally made it to Ciel's office, Madam Red was sleeping until she heard the door open. "What took you so bloody long?" She moaned.

"I'm terribly sorry my lady," Sebastian apologized . "It appears Ms. Lexi is very hard to find," he then looked, and winked at Lexi, who was giggling.

"Fine you win," Madam Red announced. "But I'm not waiting for Grell, I need some sleep." "Alright," Sebastian said. He then called for Mei Rin and she escorted Madam Red to the other guest room.

"Soooo,' Lexi said, sitting down on a couch in the spacious room, "We gonna wait for Chibi and Grell?""Probably, that way they won't get confused," Sebastian answered. He bent down on the couch, grabbed Lexi's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek."I REALLY hope Grell doesn't do any funny business with Chibi," Lexi said. "Otherwise I'm gonna kick his scrawny litt-" Sebastian started petting her hair.

"Don't say that," Sebastian calmly said. "Maybe it's a good thing for him to be with Chibi. I mean I know it's Grell we're talking about, but I think it might do some good for the both of them," "How so?" Lexi questioned. "Well, for one thing, Grell doesn't fond over me as much with her around," Sebastian remarked.

"Maybe you're right," Lexi said. Sebastian kept petting her hair, and it slowly calmed her down."You worry too much dear," He said. "You're a great friend to Chibi, but she'll be fine, if anything happens I'll personally contact William and he will resolve it." He started to kiss her again on the lips and cheeks, and they cuddled as they waited for Chibi and Grell.

Ten long minutes of cuddling and kissing her dear beloved demon, Lexi looked at the old grandfather clock to check what time it was. "Oh good gracious its been at least an hour since we started the game; if I don't see them in the next five minutes...well lets just say that..." Just thenthey heard the door open, there stood Grell with Chibi in his arms.

"WHAT THE HELLO... KITTY; WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Lexi spoke loud that the whole house could probably hear. Grell softly stated "for one thing, there is no need to yell, dear Chibi is unharmed and fine." Lexi looked at her dess. "What do call that then," pointing out the tear in Chibi's dress. "Well you see," Chibi said " when I was hiding my dress got caught on a twig...and kinda snared the dress up a little." "That is fair, but why did it take Grell like twenty minutes to find you?" Lexi questioned. "That is because little miss hear, was very difficult to find." Grell stated with a grin on his face. "hmmmm..." Lexi glared at Grell. She then proceeded to walk up to Grell and whisper "I'm watching you," she threatened. "My, dear girl...why do you threaten me...I have done no harm what so ever to this dear sweet one." "Lexi," Sebastian suddenly said, "please just let Grell be, he isn't doing anything." " Fine" Lexi said with a huff.

Just a few moments after Grell and Chibi were sitting down to enjoy each others company, a sudden a crash came from behind Lexi and Sebastian, and everyone turned to see...William, Grell's 'baby-sitter like" comrade. "So," Will said, tipping up his glasses on his nose, "this is where you have been hiding to get out of helping with paperwork and collecting cinematic records," Will very coldly stated, but went unnoticed by Grell. "Well, doing those things don't enthrall me. Unlike you, I like to get out and have some FUN," Grell winked at Chibi on the last word. "Well, I'm afraid you will have to end your 'fun time' here for the day, your needed else where to do your job." William,again coldly stated. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE" Grell got up and yelled in Will's face. "Then you leave me no choice."

William then proceeded to grab one of Grell's arms, twist Grell so that Will had Grell's back to him, and pinned him to the floor. "Well, well, didn't know you had to get this physical on me just to go collect some messily records." Grell teased William. "Will you be quiet, and just get going," Will said, ignoring Grell's comment, and helping Grell up. "Fine, fine, but first..." Grell,like the ninja that he is, appeared suddenly appeared in front of Chibi and knelt down to her near the couch. "HEY," Lexi said "haven't you heard of personal space?" She asked. Grell turned and tilted his head to Lexi, kindly glaring at her. " Yes, but there are sometimes exceptions to that rule." Grell said. Grell then looked at Chibi, with somethings she couldn't quite put a finger on. Grell then proceeded to grab a piece of Chibi's hair and twirled it nonchalantly between his index and middle finger and whispered in her ear "I guess I'll see you around, I come back as soon as I'm done with Mr. Stick in the mud over there," and ran after Will like a lost puppy. Chibi heavily sighed.

A few minutes past before the main doors to the room were open again. Ciel came into the room. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled. 'I guess he didn't like all the noise" Lexi thought. "nothing my lord, i assure you. We were just going to retire to our rooms and wait until dinner." Sebastian said cheerfully and stood to greet Ciel. "Okay, but I don't need to hear anymore yelling for today." "Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed. "Well, I guess we can just hang out until dinner, lets go get you a new outfit and go refresh ourselves shall we Chibi?" Lexi asked "Sure" Chibi said smiling. With that the two girls grinned ear to ear, happily to know that they had people in their lives who would do absolutely do anything for them to make happy, ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING.

Thanks, I kinda wrote this like 12 to 1:50 *lets just say 2 cause it seems like it* but anyway * my friend wrote the beginning *up to the part Grell comes in* and then I started to write the part with Grell twirling Chibi's hair and then started to write the "I'LL BE BACK, shortly." line and thought...hmmmm...WE NEED WILLL IN THE STORY..cause i 3 William also, so there ya go ^-^ another chapter...another dollar, wait, drat I dont get paid to do this. Well, I guess I, just get comments and great inspiration from a combination of both the comments, kuroshitsuji *owns the characters, except Lexi and Chibi*, and my own ideas of Grell *cnt get him outta my head, which can be a good thing...but sometimes a bad thing o-0* well anyway..HOPE YOU ENJOYED & COMMENT BELOW-V *DOWN THERE-V*


	8. preparation

Ch 8 Hey guys! I think this is the draft for ch. 8. I could be wrong but I believe it is it. Chibi and I decided to make this one long, so I made is as long as possible. Hope you enjoy it! ^^

Ch 8

The girls went to Chibi's room to get Chibi a new dress, but it looked like they were both very tired.

"So how did you get your dress ripped?" Lexi asked. "Grell didn't try any funny business did he?"

"No, I already told you," Chibi said. "It ripped on a branch while I was hiding,"

"Well it's a good thing I found this other dress for you," Lexi said. "Warning: It's red, and that's Grell's favorite color,"

"That's fine," Chibi said. She tried it on and it fitted her just right. It was red of course, but on the bottom had some black flowery pattern that looked very fancy.

"Woah, that looks like you're ready for a ball," Lexi said.

"That's a lovely dress on you Ms. Chibi," a voice said. Lexi turned to find Sebastian standing right next to her, and she blushed.

"Jeez Sebastian! You scared me to death," she said.

"I'm very sorry dear," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "The young master has decided to have a ball, so we must dress nice,"

"Oh fun!" Chibi said.

"Master makes the most awesome balls ever," Lexi said. "I always have fun!" Sebastian giggled.

"Well, you girls get ready, the ball starts in an hour," he said. "I'll see you before the ball starts," He kissed Lexi's hand again and left. Lexi started blushing like mad.

"Oh, someone's got the hots for you," Chibi said smiling.

"He's amazing," Lexi said in a day dreamy way.

"Well we have my dress, you better get yours on!" Chibi said.

"Oh, right, I gots it," Lexi winked. She grabbed a black shoulder less dress with hemming on the bottom. It also had some rose designs near the front of the dress.

"Black?" Chibi asked. "I thought you'd wear some color,"

"Sebastian's favorite color is black," Lexi answered. "I think he'll like it," Chibi looked out the window in a curious way.

"Are you waiting for Grell Chibi?" Lexi asked.

"What? No!" Chibi said, but she kinda blushed.

"I can tell you're waiting for him," Lexi said. "If William's gonna be at the ball tonight, I'm sure Grell will be there,"

"Will he be there?" Chibi asked.

"Not sure, he doesn't really like Sebastian that much," Lexi answered. " But what happened between you and Grell during the game?" Chibi and Lexi started telling each other about what happened with them and their men during hide and seek, and it lasted until there was a knock on the door. Lexi opened the door to find Ciel wearing the blue outfit that his fiancé Lizzy gave him.

"Young master, you look very handsome," Lexi said.

"and you ladies look great," Ciel said. "The ball is about to start, please come whenever you're ready,"

"I think we're about ready," Lexi said.

"I'll meet you two down there," Ciel said as he walked off.

"All ready Chibi?" Lexi asked. When Chibi agreed, they walked down to the party room to find a huge amount of people having a great time. Sebastian was standing by the stairs waiting for Lexi.

"Ah, there you are," Sebastian said. "You two ladies look lovely today,"

"Thanks Sebastian!" Chibi said. Sebastian grabbed Lexi's hand.

"I see you're wearing black, my favorite color," Sebastian said. Lexi just started blushing again.

"I'd thought you'd like it," she said.

"Oh, I have something for you," Sebastian said. He grabbed out a black box. He opened it, and out popped a beautiful silver necklace with a green heart shaped emerald.

"Sebastian! This must have been expensive!" Lexi said. "How on earth did you get this?"

"The young master sent me on errands, and I told him I might get something for you," he said. "He told me I could get you whatever I want to give you, and I know your favorite color is green," He put on her and smiled.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said. "and you look beautiful," Lexi just blushed again. Right when that happened, a new song was playing, and people were starting to dance.

"May I have this dance with you, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Lexi blushed. She walked up to Chibi real quick.

"Do you mind if I dance with Sebastian for a while?" She asked.

"No not at all!" Chibi answered, "Go have fun with Sebastian," at that, Lexi walked back to Sebastian, and they walked to the dance floor.

"Warning: I'm not that great of a dancer," she said to Sebastian.

"That's alright," Sebastian said. "Just follow me and you'll understand it," And just like that, they started dancing.

"I'm getting the hang of it!" Lexi said. Sebastian giggled.

"See? It's not so hard," Sebastian said. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and continued dancing through the song.

*ch 9 being edited as we speak XD again srry for a LONG UPDATE XC...HAVE ALOT DONE & NOW JUST TO UPDATE THEM XD*


	9. Beginning of the Web

Ch 9HERE ^-^...BE PREPARED o-0 for the creepynezz that is...Alois

Ch9 ~ Beginning of the Web

Chibi could feel a set of eyes piercing at her from across the room. She didn't dare look around as she watched Sebastian and Lexi dance, and smiled to herself. 'We are very lucky,' she thought. Just as a new song was beginning to start, a hand grabbed hers, that snapped her back into reality. The next thing she knew, she was in the arms of some blonde boy, which looked much like herself, but with a different anatomy; who was smiling and laughing. He had a velvet jacket with black fur adoring the collar and the sleeves, with black booty shorts and purple and black boots. "Uhhh," Chibi plainly said and then a streak of annoyance crossed her face. "What are you doing? Did you not see I was busy." The boy giggled. "Whats so funny." " Just that your cute when you get angry." 'what is up with this guy?' "Oh pardon me and my manors, I'm Alois Trancy." With that he twirled her, said "Ol'e" and then dipped her. After they straightened up, the next song proceeded. "Well, I better get going, I have to go check and see if any more guests have arrived." Chibi partly lied, she really just wanted to get away from this seemingly harmless boy, but her gut was saying other wise. "Aww, well how about I escort you, this seems like a big mansion and it would be awful to get lost." Alois said, with a flicker of something. "I don't thi-" Chibi started, but was interrupted with, "then it's settled, lets start heading...this way." Alois said, grabbed her hand and headed to the nearest exit, which was the completely wrong way. Chibi kept protesting that she could do this, but her accusations fell on deaf ears.

After minutes of walking, Chibi sighed. "I think we are lost and you have horrid directional skills, maybe worse than mine." she giggled. Alois said nothing. "Hey I'm talking to you." Chibi said a little angry. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he had a firm hold on her. Alois suddenly stopped, but the celebration for Chibi was yet to be over, because Alois started to giggle. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Chibi angrily stated. Alois cleared his act up and stated, "you, your so cute when someone ruffles your feathers." 'Tch,' Chibi looked at him angrily. With that Alois pulled Chibi's arm forward, so that she was in front of him, turned her around, facing him, and gently pushed her against a wall; she squeaked in suprize. 'Why do I get all the mentally scared creeper pervs or transgendered psycho killers? Guess its just my luck.' Chibi shortly sighed.

"So pretty," he whispered, closing the gap between them, his tongue licking the outside of her ear. She tried to move her arms, but he was to strong and only laughed at her feeble attempts. He calmly moved both her hands so he held them in one of his own. He squeezed her wrists, bruising the skin around his fingers, she gasped at the pain, "Does it hurt?" He squeezed again, harder this time, until she let out a soft yelp. He laughed again. 'Isn't this the part where someone comes to save the damsel in distress? Hope someone gets here soon.' Alois was nibbling her neck, when all of a sudden a breeze of air, a clash of metal and a very angry "tch" was heard. Silence stilled the air until it was broken. "There you are," an angry, yet not at yelling volume, voice was heard. " Hn, what do you want? Couldn't you tell we were busy, ne?" Alois said smugly. "Well to the looks of things I got here just in time to spoil this little meeting, yes? Also it just looked like it was just you forcing yourself on to a young thing such as this, very un-sightly." 'Wait, I know that voice its...' "Your William right; the reaper who took Grell after the game we had?" "Why yes miss, that would be correct." William stated. "Then that means..." Chibi said sighing happily. "HEY, what am I chop liver?" Alois said loudly. All of a sudden a flash of black appeared behind Alois. "I think it is time for us to leave, Sire" " But, Claude, I wanted to play a bit more," Alois wined. "Later, for now you need your rest." Claude said. "Fine, well I guess, I'll be seeing you later,"Alois directed at Chibi, while instead she turned her head towards William and walked over to his side. When the pairs foot steps could no longer be seen, or heard, William asked,"are you alright? You seem a little shaken." "no I'm right as rain." Chibi waved her arms in front of her, nervously. With that William escorted her, quietly to her room.


	10. The Crow and Demon Tango

God it's been a while since I wrote anything for this fan fiction...I'm sowwy D:

BUT I thought through this one real good, and I think it's good so far! ^^ So I hope u guys enjoy the ff, and PLEASE look for the ff on (I believe). My friend and I need more feedback!

CH 10~ the crow and demon tango

After Lexi and Sebastian were done dancing, they noticed Chibi was gone. Lexi started to get worried.

"Where's Chibi?" she asked.

"Perhaps she's grabbing a drink," Sebastian said. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Claude Faustus walking with his master, Alois Trancy.

"Where's the young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Why do you-?" Lexi was asking, until she also saw Claude and Alois walking near them. "Who invited them?"

"I'm not sure," Sebastian said. "But they won't be staying for long," They walked towards Claude and Alois before they could go and search for Ciel.

"What are you doing here Faustus?" Sebastian asked.

"We simply came here to enjoy the company of your master, Michaelis" Claude answered.

"Oh we had so much fun!" Alois said. "I met someone too! She almost looked like me, but she was very cute, and so easily fun to play with,". As he was smirking, Lexi became angry, because she knew he was mentioning Chibi.

"What did you do to Chibi you little twerp?" She yelled. She was about to slap Alois, when Claude pushed her out of the way, only to be caught by Sebastian. After he set her down, he grabbed his knives to attack Claude as he clashed his knives with Sebastian's.

"If you think you can lay a finger on her, guess again," Sebastian said angrily.

"You honestly would protect both your master and this girl?" Claude asked. "She's worth nothing compared to Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian scratched Claude's face, and as Claude was about to attack Sebastian, he was interrupted by a loud stop from behind Lexi. It was Ciel himself.

"What brings you two here?" he asked. "I never invited you to this ball, so leave,"

"Oh come on Ciel!" Alois said. "Why can't we just have some fun?"

"Because not only were you uninvited, but you harm one of my maids and her friend, as well as attacked my butler," Ciel said. "You're also disrupting the ball with your foolishness, so leave,"

"My goodness Ciel, we just wanted to have fun," Alois whined. "But fine, have it your way," Claude had hidden his knives and then took Alois out of the mansion. Sebastian put his knives away, and walked towards Ciel.

"I'm terribly sorry about this young master," he said. "I have no idea how they got in here,"

"It's alright Sebastian," Ciel said. "As long as they're gone and everyone is ok. For now, stay with Lexi and try to find Chibi, I'll be with Lizzy for the remainder of the ball,"

"As you wish my lord," Sebastian said. He walked towards Lexi and helped her up. "Did that monster hurt you?"

"No I'm fine," Lexi answered. "I'm just worried about Chibi," Sebastian hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I'd let that monster push you like that," he said to her.

"Sebastian it's fine, really," she said hugging back. "I'm not hurt, so be glad that I'm alright," she smiled. Sebastian only smiled back, he couldn't resist her smiles. Just then, Will came walking to them with Chibi.

"Chibi!" Lexi said as she ran to Chibi. "What did that twerp do to you? Are you alright?"

"She's fine," Will said. "She just needs to rest up,"

"Is Grell with you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not sure," Will answered. "Last time I saw him was before I got a report that Alois Trancy was in the Phantomhive Manor. Grell really got angry to the fact that he was going to introduce himself to Chibi," Chibi started to blush a little.

"That's it," Lexi said. "I'll take Chibi to her room,"

"I'll do that," Will said. "I don't have that much to do anyway,"

"Alright,' Lexi said. "Please be careful Chibi,"

"I will, don't worry Lex," Chibi said. She then walked with Will to the direction of her room.

"Why don't we take a walk to the garden?" Sebastian asked Lexi as he held her hand.

"Alright," Lexi answered. They then walked outside the manor to the garden.

Tada! Hoped you guys like it! ^^


	11. Never Will I Do Such A Thing

Ch 11

When Chibi, after thanking William, walked in her room, pain radiating from her shoes and dragging her feet at the same time, walking mere feet from a wall. Taking her shoes and throwing them against the nearest wall. She then proceeded to her closet and grabbed a cherry blossom matching sleep top and pants. Then, walked around her bed and over to her bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw that her hair was a little messy, but took out her flower pins in her hair. "Well I guess it looks ok." She twirls a strand of her hair.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, but stayed on. "What the," she said loudly, "well at least the electricity is still on." Then, it turned off. "Oh great," she grumbled. So she changed, easily, in the dark and walked back out. She immediately frowned. "Aww man," she sighed, "now its raining, how am I ever going to sleep with all this noise." Just then, a flash of light, for a split second, lit up the room. She shielded her eyes, and then the light faded. She looked outside to see lights outside, that very dimly lit the room. " Well," Chibi sighed, " I better try to get some sleep, and hope the lightning and thunder stop soon so I don't get bags under my eyes." She went over to right side of the bed, and, sleepily, tucked herself in.

She then proceeded to flip on to her side, but felt something stop her. Something grabbed her left arm and turning her on her other side pulling her body toward the unannounced guest. "What the..." Chibi angrily state, while try to get out of the iron like grip she was in. "Well look who decided to join me." the voice uttered enticingly. She immediately stopped squirming. "Grell?" Said more like a surprised question, with another flash of lightning, he let her go. Chibi quickly sat up and stared at Grell. "How did you," but was pulled against Grell's jacket-less form, which he discarded went he sat up. She yelped by the surprising fact of another flash of lightning. "Shhh," he whispered in her ear. "Did I not promise you that we would continue our conversation another time?" Grell breathed in her ear.

She blushed and remembered what he just mentioned. She pushed a little off of Grell, which he allowed, and stated " I think there is a time and place for everything, but this seems highly not the place to be talking." During her whole monologue, Grell decided to play with a little bit of her hair. "But why not? If it was during the day, the others would forbade us to speak with each other," Grell insisted. "Besides, I agreed after I had my work done with William that I would come back, mind you that it was a little later than expected. I also did not want to take you away from all the fun you had at the ball; so I decided to take a little nap, which as you see, was worth the waiting" He grinned, continuously twirling her hair. "Well you do have a point, I did have a little fun, but i also had a little issue; its was resolved with Will's help." She admitted, "but I do not want to talk about anything right now I'm way to tired, and my feet hurt." "Would you like me to rub them for you?" Grell asked happily. "Are you sure?" "Of course, you had a long day, and besides its the least I could do to help with your suffering ." Grell answered. " Well ok, thank you." Chibi pushed herself against the right side of the bed and fluffed up a pillow; pulled her feet up so Grell could rub her feet. Just then, her feet felt so much more relaxed. She sighed and said "thank you Grell really, I do appreciate it." "No thanks needed, my Lady, I do this because I would do absolutely anything for you" Grell innerly grinned by what he said. "Oh well, thanks again" Chibi blushed. After a few moments of unwinding, Chibi felt a brush of air against her ear. She opened her eyes and meekly said. "Uhhh, Grell?" No reply. "Grell." No reply. With Grell's lips, stained with what looked like blood, (but was bleeding rose red lipstick) hovering her own. Chibi grabbed his shoulders and shook him and Grell shook his head." Uhh, where were we?" " You rubbing my feet." Chibi a tiny bit peeved, but could never really hold a grudge on anyone, especially Grell. " Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." "Well try to keep your head." "Yes, I'm sorry, I will." So Grell continued and after a few minutes Chibi's breathing slowed, the rain slowed and Grell decided to stop rubbing her feet. 'Hmm I better not bother her with anymore questions and silently leave,' he thought. So as soon as Grell left the bed and grab his coat, Chibi's legs went into a kinda of beetle position, and mumbled " don't go." Grell turned his head toward the girl and raised an eyebrow. 'Is she dreaming, or still awake? I should at least stay to keep her company.' So he put his coat on a hook in the closet, and quietly got in next to the little girl who looked no more than thirteen. Then the unexpected happened.

Chibi was facing Grell on her side, slowly pulled on his torso, so that he was facing her and pulled him closely to her.(BASICALLY SNUGGLING) She barley whispered, "Don't leave me," so Grell had to strain his ears to hear her request.

He happily smirked, not a grin, but a true smile, one he could be proud of. He did not know why he felt so concerned for this girl he had just met today. But had the notion to stay and protect her through her times of need. 'Huh, no mere mortal has had this much of an effect on me, wonder if I'm losing my skills being a true threatening reaper,' he lightly chuckled to himself. 'Well, at any rate, she is in need of my services and I can not just up and walk away from a soul in need, man I'm feeling so empathetic toward humans, I guess this one got the best of me,' he very lightly laughed, almost like a breeze on Chibi's neck. 'I must admit, she is very amusing,' he thought. He finally answered her question, "Yes, my lady, never will I do such a thing." With that the two stayed like that all through the night.

AWWWW *sniffles* so beautiful. I stayed up til a little after 1:30am to finish this and IT PAID OFF * i think* SO, I think one more ch of Grell and then I think this should be all tied up. KEEP IN TOUCH FOR THE LAST chapter


	12. R&R: DEMON

Here's chapter 12! ^^

ch 12~ R&R:Demon

Right after Chibi left with Will, Sebastian decided to take Lexi for a walk in the garden. She was still worried from what was going on with Alois Trancy.

"Dear please don't worry," Sebastian said. "Chibi is alright,"

"But why would he attack poor Chibi like that?" Lexi asked. "She didn't do anything to him,"

"I'm not sure," Sebastian said. "But now everything is fine. Alois and Claude left, Chibi is safe, and now we have to rest of the time to ourselves,". He found the garden and a little bench in between two bushes of roses. They sat down and he grabbed a rose from the bush and gave it to her.

"Sebastian, you're so sweet," she said.

"Only for the sweetest girl in the mansion," Sebastian said and gave her a kiss.

"I don't think I'm the sweetest," she said. "I mean, Mei Rin is pretty sweet and cute,"

"You're sweeter," Sebastian said. "and cuter,"

"Psh, no," Lexi said. "I mean have you seen the way she acts? She's so freaking adorable and her glasses make her look cute,"

"Yes but the way she acts can be very annoying to me and I wouldn't want that," Sebastian said. "The way you act when you're happy, when you're silly, and when you're excited are all cute. You are never annoying and such a fun young lady to be with,". He held her hand and kissed it. Lexi started to blush.

"Thank you Sebastian," she said. At that moment Sebastian caressed her face and they began to have a long and amazing kiss. Just 10 minutes later, they heard a voice.

"What in the name of the queen is going on here?" Ciel was watching them kiss for the last 2 minutes with Lizzy.

"MASTER?" Lexi yelled.

"Aw! Ciel! Your butler and maid are soooo cute together!" Lizzy said. Sebastian and Lexi started to blush a lot.

"My apologies my lord, I had no idea you were coming," Sebastian said.

"I came to tell you that the party is about to end," Ciel said. "It's getting late, and Elizabeth is staying here for the night,"

"Shall I prepare her room for her my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Ciel answered. "and Lexi, could you get Elizabeth's nighttime clothes ready?"

"Of course my lord," Lexi answered. Sebastian followed Ciel and Lexi followed Lizzy.

Sebastian already escorted everyone out of the mansion and was getting Ciel ready for bed.

"Pleasant dreams my lord," Sebastian said.

"Wait," Ciel said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sebastian said.

"Do you love Lexi?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was ready for this question to come up.

"I do," he answered. "I love her with all of my heart," The room fell silent for a couple of seconds. Sebastian was worried that Ciel would not approve of him loving her.

"All right," Ciel said. "That is alright with me, as long as you can still do your job as a butler for me and help me get my revenge," Sebastian grew a smile on his face.

"I will still be your butler until the very end," he said, and he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Lexi was getting Lizzy ready for bed.

"Oh you looked so cute with Sebastian today!" she said.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth," Lexi said.

"Oh you don't have to call me that, call me Lizzy!" Lizzy said.

"Oh I'm not sure master would let me do that," Lexi said.

"Well I am his fiancé! I'm sure if I talk to him he'll let you call me Lizzy," Lizzy smiled. Lexi smiled with her as she tucked Lizzy into her bed.

"Well goodnight Lady, er, Lizzy," Lexi said.

"Goodnight, um…what was your name again?" Lizzy asked. Lexi started to giggle.

"It's Lexi my lady," she smiled.

"Right! Goodnight Lexi!" Lizzy smiled. Lexi then left her room and closed the door when she felt someone grab her. She was going to yell until she saw who it was with her candle.

"Don't scream my dear, you don't want to wake the young master and Lady Lizzy up now do you?" Sebastian said.

"You really scared me," Lexi said. Sebastian kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Why don't we go to your room and cuddle for the night?"

"Ok," Lexi blushed a little but was alright with just cuddling with Sebastian. They walked to her room and Lexi changed real quick to her night gown.

"You look beautiful," Sebastian said.

"In my night gown?" Lexi asked.

"Of course" Sebastian said. He kissed her and they started to cuddle on her bed. Lexi was laying on top of Sebastian when he whispered something in her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. Lexi started to blush, but went and whispered to his ear.

"I love you too," she whispered. They kissed and fell asleep.


	13. DEAL WITH DEATH

CH 13

The next morning, the light from the sun, which was blocked from the curtains, dimly lit the room. "Wha-what happened last night?" Chibi silently mumbled to herself. After a while, her eyes adjust to the light and a blur of red came into focus. "What the...?" she looked to the table in the darkest corner of the room. "Ahh, I see your awake." "Grell? What are you doing in my room?" Chibi blushed and harshly stated. " I stayed by your side the whole night, just as you requested." Grell said, as he got up from where he was sitting and came to the other side of the bed. " What are you talking about? You mean you slept with me?" Chibi angrily said. "No, no, I would never do that to anyone," Grell raised his hands in defense. "Then WHAT made you stay?" Chibi said. "You yourself should know that," Grell said. Chibi simply blinked and looked at Grell with a puzzled look. "I've got nothing," she said, shrugging. Grell sighed. "Really, you don't remember?" Grell stated. "NO, now explain, please," Chibi demanded. "Well, you sort of ordered me to stay." "Really?" Chibi said, with her head down. There was no response.

"Grell?" Chibi said, but still silence. But, after a few brief moments there was a dip of the bed, rush of air, and hair tickling Chibi's face. "What are you..." Chibi's face blushed like mad. "Do you wish to make a deal?" Grell asked darkly, his face dangrously close to hers'. "Ehhhh? Wha, why?" Chibi stammered. "Well, for one, so that no one takes what is mine." Grell stated, with a speck of jealousy. 'How did he...' "If your wondering, William just talked to me moments before you awoke." Grell said; he smirked at the girl's dumb founded look. "W-Well, it was that boy's fault, he's twisted, it was a prayer that Will got there when he did," Chibi said as she turned her head to the left. "Yes, but if Will had not worked me to the bone, I would have had the energy to take you to the ball, and not let that brat touch you in such a vulgar manor. Why if i had been there..." Grell stated, little angry came with his words. " I admit if you where there the conflict could have been avoided all together, but sadly it didnt turn out that way. Do you have a problem with young, rich, orphaned boys?" Chibi giggled, so did Grell. "Not really, just ones that try to make moves on things I take interest in is all." Grell stated. "Does that include Ceil?" " Yes, but he just thinks of Sebastian as a butler, nothing more." Chibi giggled and blushed. She began thinking, 'Well I do like him and he would protect me from Alois, plus having him as a butler wouldn't be bad, but he would also need to work with Will on collecting cinematic records, but I bet when that happens I can hang out with Lexi.'

"So my dear have you made your decision?" Grell asked. "Yes and I do accept your offer Grell." Chibi boldly said. "Really, well then," Grell said. "First, I need to get a prick of your blood," Grell said, as he pricked some of her blood from one of her wrists and placed the sample in a little vial that he had. He then pricked his own wrist and placed it in the vial. "EWWWWW, GROSS," Chibi said, kind of appalled. "Well, thats kind of the bad part," Grell said, feeling horrible for what was to come next. "Are you absolutely, positive you want to do this?" Grell stated. "Haven't I already told you, yes, I completely trust you with my life," Chibi said with courage, ready for what was in store. "Well then, lets get started." With that, Grell leaned in and kissed Chibi so softly, she thought it was wind that passed her lips they were so gentle. After a few more, he kissed down her collar bone. "Grell, I think your taking this a little to..." During Chibi's little freak out, Grell had: poured some of the combined blood in his mouth without her noticing, and found her weak spot,(or her sweet spot what ever works best) that made her stop talking. Grell continued to kiss her neck, when all of a sudden, Chibi felt like her soul and body were being torn in two, while her body was being seared with little needles. She wanted to scream bloody murder, her mouth made short grunting and groaning noises from the immense pain she was in, but for some odd reason, she couldn't scream. During Chibi's agonizing pain, Grell removed his bloodied teeth from her neck and kissed Chibi to help forget about the pain. Her face was scrunched up, but after a while, the pain from her face decreased. Grell let himself get off the bed, but looked at Chibi's neck. From what he saw, he was pleased with his work. This so called master piece was a pentagram circle colored deep red with a red rose in the middle and black stems, with thorns, reaching the ends of the circle. 'Hm, interesting.' Grell tucked her in bed and decided to let her sleep. 'She'll probably wake in a few hours anyway.' Once Grell grabbed his coat from the closet and was in the hallway, he decided he needed to talk to Lexi about what had just been done, so she did not go all psycho and kill him, well try to.

*update soon, hopefully, have to get CH 14 from my friend*


	14. Misdirected Anger

Here's ch 14! ^^

~~~MISDIRECTED ANGER

It was very bright when Lexi woke up. Mei Rin was fixing the curtains in her room and accidentally woke her up.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lexi!" she said. "I didn't mean to wake you up!"

"It's alright," Lexi said. " I should wake up right now,"

"By the way," Mei Rin said. "Mister Sebastian left you something by your nightstand. He told me to tell you right when you woke up, yes he did," Lexi looked by her nightstand and saw a rose with a note in it. She grabbed it and read the note.

Dear Lexi,

I'm sorry you had to wake up alone, but I had to get ready for the young master's morning. I checked up on Ms. Chibi and she is alright. It seems Grell stayed for the night, but he did nothing bad to her. All they did was cuddle and it seems that Will was alright with that. I enjoyed last night and hoped that you did too. I will see you in a little bit dear.

Love,

Sebastian.

Lexi then smiled and put the note inside her drawer. After Mei Rin left, she changed and was about to go downstairs, when she saw Grell walking by.

"Grell? Where's Chibi?" She asked.

"Chibi is taking a nap right now so she'll wake up soon," he said. "But there is something I must tell you,"

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"Well, just now, Chibi and I….we made a contract. And now…I'm her butler," he said. Lexi fell silent. Then for a split second, Grell could hear her clenching hand.

"You're going to make that contract with her?" she yelled. Lexi then grabbed him by the neck and gave him the deadliest look he could ever receive.

"You're going to take her soul?" she yelled again. Just as she was about to punch his face, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pulled her to himself.

"Lexi! Calm down!" he said. "He's not going to harm Chibi!"

"But he made THAT deal with her!" she yelled.

"I know, he told me," he said. "I don't know why on earth a shinigami would make that kind of deal with a human, but that was their decision,"

"I wouldn't do it if dear Chibi told me not to," Grell said. "She made the decision on her own. And I will NOT take her soul," Lexi started to calm down. Sebastian let go of her and she walked up to Grell.

"If I ever hear or see anything that deals with you taking her soul, I WILL kill you," she said.

"I promise I won't do that to her," Grell said. "I swear on my life," Lexi then grabbed out her hand.

"Do we understand each other?" she asked. Grell then grabbed her hand and shook on it.

"Yes," he said. Just as Lexi went to walk back to Sebastian, Grell called her out.

"Lexi!" he yelled. She turned his way.

"You're a very good friend to Chibi," he said. Then he walked to Chibi's room to see if she was awake. Lexi walked back to Sebastian, and hugged him as tight as she could. She was upset that this happened, but this was Chibi's choice. Sebastian hugged her back and started to pet her hair again.

"I know this morning hasn't been pleasant to you, but I'm sure Chibi will make this sound easier for the both of you," he said.

" I don't know Sebastian," Lexi said. "Will she have a mark on her like Ciel?"

"I'm not sure," Sebastian said. "I guess we'll find out soon," Sebastian kissed her forehead, held her hand, and walked with her to the kitchen for their breakfeast.


	15. TANGLED IN THE WEB

CH15 ~~~TANGLED IN THE WEB

While in the Chibi's room

With the lights turned off, the curtains blocking view from the outside and rain gently hitting the large windows that was opposite of the bed, the room was generally quiet and dark. Chibi opened her blurry eyes to, again, a darkened room. "Why do I keep waking up in my bed and the lights off," she said sleepily. With only a flicker of a light from a candle that sat on a night stand on the left side of her, she closed her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to release the sleep from her eyes and thought, 'why is there a candle lit in the room; Grell might have thought I would get scared.' She then gingerly, put a hand to her neck and felt a soft black velvet ribbon. "Guess its nice of him to help hide it," she thought out loud. Just then, she lifted her head from the pillow and looked around the room. After a few brief moments, she saw a mass of something, half slumped over the table and half in the chair. "Grell?" she asked, quietly, but able to be heard across the room.

The figure, slowly, began to get up from the table, and began making its way toward the girl, whose protector was gone and whose only safety was the sheets that were already around the tiny girl's frame. Chibi's mind raced. "Grell knock it off, stop trying to freak me out." Chibi said, trying to act casual, but mentally slapping her self in the face for how much her voice gave her away. The figure stopped at the foot of the bed. 'This is my chance,' Chibi thought. She ninja-ed her way silently out of her sheets and had her feet on the right side (Chibi's left side) of the bed, nearest the door.

She then looked at the figure, it didn't move. So, Chibi took the opportunity to get to the door. When she was about to turn the knob of the door that led to freedom, she was harshly pulled back and pushed back, on to the bed, with her wrists above her head. "WHAT THE...WHO ARE YOU!" Chibi angrily demanded, which her only reply was nothing. As she was thinking for another escape plan, the figure suddenly licked her right ear. Chibi froze. After her little thought processing, she immediately started to thrash, kick, bite, anything to get away. The figure knelt above Chibi with a leg on each side.

She tried to shove the person away, but said person was merely amused by the weak effort. The hood also was pushed back from the struggle, which in trun, short shaggy blonde hair, pools of lusty sky blue eyes and a trade mark smirk became evident. "Alois." Chibi breathed, her eyes widened. "Well,well butterfly, Im impressed you remembered who I am." He just smirked, still amused at the hatred and despise in her eyes.

"I don't see your precious Shinigami any where...," Alois teased,referring to Will (ALOIS DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT GRELL AND CHIBI). "Oh he just went to go on duty, but I bet he will be here any second." Chibi again partly lied. "Hm...still I would hate to leave such a delicate butterfly all on its own," he said. Chibi glared at his possessive personality. He just smirked, still amused at the hatred and despise in her eyes. He gripped both her arms tighter.

Pleased, Alois leaned down and licked Chibi's cheek, which made Chibi shudder with disgust and turned her head away. Obviously aggravated by this, Alois gripped the young girl's chin, with his free hand, forcing her to look at him before he crashed their mouths together. Biting down harshly on Chibi's lower lip, a short gasp was heard from Chibi. He found an opening to push his tongue inside and roughly explore the sweet mouth. All efforts of the blonde-haired girl to pull away were meaningless, as the hand held her firmly in place. Out of breath, Alois slowly broke away and took his hand that was holding her chin in place during the kiss, and enjoyed the sweet taste that still lingered on his lips. His eyes was met by a death-glare, which didn't irritate him much.

"You will regret this", Chibi spoke before spitting out the taste, which earned her slap to the face; which in turn earned Alois a yelp of pain from Chibi. Alois heard nothing more than the girl's quiet sobs and whimpers. "Oh, I hate it when they cry." Alois said, with a frown. He bent over Chibi and liked the forming tears away.

"Gre-" Chibi's voice failed her, as she started to involuntarily cough. Feeling about to go horse, she tried to calm herself enough to make another attempt. "Grell!" Fighting the overcoming fatigue, she repeatedly called her beloved Shinigami's name. "Grell! Grell! GRELL!", the last one being a desperate effort.

"You can't do anything by yourself, huh? Always yelling for help...how pathetic...", the dominant blonde said, putting on a disgusted expression. "Well, it's pointless anyway", Alois continued with a sudden smirk, drawing attention, "he won't hear you and even if he does, Claude is keeping him occupied." Chibi's eyes widened in a desperate silent plea, which went entirely ignored.

Then Alois, slyly, proceeded to untie a black ribbon, that Chibi had forgotten about that was around her neck, with his teeth and was suprizingly successful, to Chibi's horror. He then proceeded a pattern of nibbling, nipping and kissing on her neck. All the while, Chibi, trying to shove him off her with desperate shoves, but to no avail having any effect. Alois just merely looked smug as she tried to break free. She had tried to think of a plan to get out of this situation.

Chuckling, he bent down and begun to trace the bite marks with his tongue. Chibi couldn't help but feel frightened now. But, Alois suddenly stopped. "Huh, I didn't see this when we met," Alois said curiously, "when did this happen?" Alois asked darkly threatening. "Uhhhh... I had it before, I just had it covered with makeup." Chibi lied. 'hn, cleverly stupid girl,' he smirked. "I wonder;" he gently used his tongue and slowly licked the rose tattoo, which then Chibi's neck started to throb.

"Ahhh," she hissed in anger. Alois laughed in enjoyment. When he went in for another, Chibi whimpered softly, almost inaudible, "...why are you doing this...?"

Breaking out in laughter, Alois replied matter-of-factly, "to be entertained of course, none of my servants entertain me this much. So lets shut that cute little mouth of yours, cut the chit-chat, and let me hear your sweet screams, shall we?" He laughed. Chibi's eyes widened. ' Damn, wheres Grell when you need him.' Chibi thought, as she averted her eyes. The hand that was holding her chin earlier, helped with the shuffle of something that was heard. As soon as she averted her eyes from the door, they met a slim chest. Shocked, she swiftly clenched her eyes, refusing to let this happen. He then breathed in her ear,"aww, thats no fun." Alois wined. He then nibbled on her left ear, a little hiss was heard. "Oh, that won't do," he wined. "Oooo, I know," he said excitedly. He re-routed his path down to her "tattoo", through kisses. During Alois's excursion, Chibi tried again to plead, "please, just stop," she whispered, her eyes partly opened. Alois smirked and said, nearly heard against Chibi's neck, "no.". "Now, lets try this," he gently put his right index finger just above the mark, which Chibi looked at Alois with a frightened look. "Ahhh, now there we go," he said excitedly. Suddenly, he harshly exerted a push on the imprint, a hiss was heard. "Aww I need more than that;" so he severely bit her right ear. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she shrieked, he let go for a brief moment. "Ah hahahahaha, now THATS entertainment, lastly, try this." He harshly bit the other side of her neck and then pushed more pressure on the mark, which a blood curdling screeching scream erupted from Chibi's mouth.

Alois took his bloodied teeth form her neck, and removed his finger from her mark. He then, kissed Chibi hungrily. She could feel that all her pleas were gone, as the blood from the kiss and from Alois's tongue intruding her mouth without consent, lingered on her tongue. "There! That way so you can taste how sweet you really are." Alois giggled. "Tch." was all Chibi had to say. "Now back to business," he said. He exerted more force on his finger, "hn, VERY entertaining indeed," he stated, he even smiled. "hn,Ah, ahhhhhhh," she continued to scream like her whole body was being drenched in acid while being stabbed with a thousand needles. ' If this doesn't stop soon, I do not know what'll happen, wheres death when you...'


	16. DEVINE BEING

CH16 ~~~

Suddenly Alois's movements ceased; with her eyes closed, Chibi thought, 'pray the divine being that NOW of all times to help.' There was a foreign voice that spoke, "my my, that seems quite enough." From there, was a weight lifted from the bed and something draped over Chibi's shoulders. There was a heavy 'thud' sound across the room. " What the... che, damn." Alois swore under his breath, which he was trying to gain control of. "Anata ga nani o shite iru to omoimasu ka?" (What do u think u are doing?) the voice said, in a threatened darkly manor; with the owner's weapon closely across the slim boy's exposed neck. Chibi stared at the two intensely and pulled, what felt like a coat, around her small frame. Then realization hit her. "Grell!" Chibi exclaimed excitedly. "So this is your so precious savior, che, Claude could dispose of you in minutes," Alois chuckled lightly, for he did not want to waste time, or his breath. "Yes well as you see, low life brat, he did not," Grell smirked. He let go of Alois, and walked over to the frightened scared to death young girl. He looked at Chibi, his golden colored eyes trying to mentally tell the girl that it would be ok, and that he had issues at hand. Chibi reluctantly nodded, still shocked. "Well, well," Grell stood from the bed, facing Alois, " Im guessing your the ever famous Alois," Grell smirked. "IM not doing ANYTHING!" Alois smart alack-y stated. "Oh then what do you call what you just did? Hmmm?" Grell demanded. Alois just laughed. "What do I call that? I call it ENTERTAINMENT," Alois smirked and glared at Grell. "Oh yes so you get thrilled and aroused by torturing helpless girls, who are suprizingly older than you, yes that makes PERFECT sense." Grell, well being pissed off, stated. Chibi heard the pain he in his voice. "Grell, please," Chibi said, teary eyed. "If you stop now then we can just leave and a fight can be avoided." Chibi pleaded. Alois just laughed. As Grell looked Chibi, he saw the tourchure that she was put through, and that damn well pissed him off.

"Che, why you!" Grell grabbed his chainsaw and it started with a roaring buzzing sound. He ran towards Alois, but Alois just stepped to the side. "hn, pathetic." "Why you..." Grell started to attack again

Just then a rush of black was in between the two...


	17. Ruining The Web

SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG, I'm trying to put at least 17 & 18 out and working out on 19, PLEASE BE PATIENT LIKE HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN, again do not own anything but the plot and Chibi and Lexi characters (EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND THE CREATOR OF THE BLACK BUTLER (KUROSHITSUJI MANGA/ANIME)

Ch17

"Will!" Chibi said happily. "There you are Grell, I had to clean up your, left overs,". Will said, he stopped them, and aggressively, pushed Grell aside.. "Well I had to call for someone to take care of that filthy demon." Grell said. "HEY WHAT AM I CHOP LIVER?" Alois loudly stated. "There you are master," a voice from the shadows stated calmly. "Claude!" Alois said happily. Just then a shadow of black emitted from the corner by the table. " How the-" Claude interrupted Chibi's question, "lets not question it shall we? Now then, what would a stupid shinigami like you want with this girl?" Claude said. "You and Michaelis are stupid for loving humans,". Just then, another clash of black attacked Claude. It was Sebastian.

"Talk bad about Lexi and Chibi and you'll die," Sebastian said. Grell, Sebastian, and William fought against Claude. Alois decided to attack Chibi again, he brutally got a swift kick in the face from Lexi, who ran to Chibi as soon as she heard Sebastian's voice.

"Get out of this mansion you twerp!" She yelled while protecting Chibi. As Alois was about to slap Lexi, she blocked it and punched him in the face. Claude saw Alois on the ground and ran towards Lexi. Sebastian then punched Claude in the face before he was able to even touch her. Lexi stood in front of Chibi the whole time, and Chibi hid under the sheets.

"Chibi, stay there," Lexi said. "I'm going to help Sebastian,"

"But Lex! Claude will hurt you!" Chibi said. "You don't know what he's like! Besides, Grell is helping Sebastion, they can kick his butt!" She held on to Lexi's wrist, making sure that she wouldn't get into the fight. Just as she held on to Lexi's wrist, Alois got up and was about to punch Lexi, when Ciel Phantomhive came in and grabbed Alois by the hair.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH CIEL!" Alois screamed.

"What are you doing here Alois Trancy?" Ciel screamed. "How dare you come into my mansion without being invited, attack one of my guests, and get into fights with my servants!"

"But I just wanted to have some entertainment with Chibi!" Alois said. "And stop pulling on my hair!"

"Not until you call your butler and get the hell out of here!" Ciel yelled.

"Alright! Claude, let's go," Alois said. Claude immediately stopped fighting, grabbed Alois and ran out of the mansion. Grell and Sebastian were out of breath from the fighting, and Lexi and Chibi ran towards their beloved men.

"Is everyone alright?" Ciel asked.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said. "Most importantly, is Ms. Chibi alright?" Right when Chibi was going to answer, Grell held on to her and answered for her.

"I'll see if she's alright," he said. "But the brat is gone, and now we can all relax,"

"I'm terribly sorry for this Ms. Chibi," Ciel said.

"It's fine," Chibi said.

"Well I have to check on Lizzy. She'll be wondering what's going on," Ciel said. He left the room with only the four of them to relax.

"Sebastian-," Lexi said, but he held on to her surprisingly and she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said. "Those two were so close to hurting you," Lexi held him tight.

"But they were hurting you and Chibi," she said. "I can't let my good friend and my beloved get hurt by those twerps,". Just as they were kissing, Grell made sure Chibi was alright.

"What did that brat do to you?" he asked.

"I rather not talk about it," Chibi said.

"Well from what you look like right now, he sure did do something that will set me on edge," he said.

"Grell, we should talk about this later with the young master," Sebastian said. "What matters right now is that Lexi and Chibi are fine,"

"I suppose you're right Sebby," Grell said. "Let's go downstairs and talk this over."

"Wait, c-can I have a moment with Grell really fast; it will only take a second." Chibi pleaded. "All right, but you better make it fast, I want both of you," giving looks at Chibi and Lexi "to get to sleep as soon as possible, we've got an early start tomorrow cleaning up more form the party and from tonights fiassco." Sebastion stated sternly. "Alright alright, Mr. I-want-everything-ship-shaped, lets give them some space and meet them down in the Master's study, ok?" Lexi stated, try to help Chibi out. "Fine, but please be quick," Sebastian asked. "Yeah, sure sure." Chibi waved him off, and with that, Chibi and Grell where left alone, once again.

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT CH 18 & 19 UP SOON! KEEP SUPPORTING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Mark for Protecting A Single Soul

Mark for Protecting A Single Soul

I have ch. 18 done! Sorry it's a bit long (ONLY OWN PLOT AND LEXI CHIBI CHARACTERS, REST IS OWN BY FUNIMATION AND KUROSHITSUJI MANGA ARTIST)

Ch. 18

Sebastian and Lexi left Chibi and Grell alone and walked towards the study, so they had some time to talk to themselves.

"Mr. I-want-everything-ship-shaped? That was sort of harsh of you dear" he said.

"Sebastian I was just trying to make things less tense" Lexi said. "Everyone seemed upset about what happened, and I'd thought I'd make you guys laugh at least," Lexi started frowning, knowing she did something wrong. Sebastian noticed, touched her face, and kissed her.

"I know you're trying your best to make things better here for Chibi," Sebastian said. "And you're doing a fantastic job,"

"No I'm not," Lexi said. "Chibi's been attacked by Alois twice now. I should have gone to her room with her instead of having Will take her,"

"But dear, what would have happened if Grell came into her room like he did last night?" Sebastian said. "It would have made things awkward between Chibi and Grell, and it now seems that those two have feelings for each other,"

"Like us?" Lexi asked. Sebastian stopped walking, grabbed Lexi, and held her tight.

"Our love is stronger than anyone else's in this whole world," he said. "I'd protect you with my life. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be the same," He then kissed her forehead and looked into brown eyes.

"I love you Lexi," he said. "I love you so much, and don't ever forget that," Sebastian then noticed something about Lexi that he hasn't truly seen before. He saw a tear shed through her face, and the demon couldn't control himself. He wiped the tear off her face, and held on to her tightly.

"I love you too, Sebastian," she said. Sebastian wouldn't let go of her, and she wouldn't let go of him. Never in his long life has the demon felt any sort of love and compassion towards anyone, especially a human, and yet here he is now, falling in love with a human girl who truly cares and loves him. Lexi then gave Sebastian a kiss on the forehead, and was about to caress his face, when he denied it.

"No," he said. He let go of her and turned away, not showing his face whatsoever. Lexi became confused.

"Sebastian?" she said.

"Don't look at me," he said. Lexi disobeyed him, walked towards him, and turned him towards her. She couldn't believe what she saw. Sebastian was crying. The demon butler who doesn't show any sort of sadness finally lets it out. She wiped his tears away, but he fell to his knees and cried some more. Lexi then knelt down and held on to him.

"Why are you crying Sebastian?" She asks. He becomes silent for a moment, then grabs Lexi.

"Because in this long, devastating life I've lived in as a demon, you're the only happy part of my life," he said. "I was never loved by anyone, I was just a demon or a butler to others. Then you came into my life, that one special day where the young master and I found you searching for a job," he held on to her tighter.

"I'd thought you'd be like the others," he said. "But you weren't. You were more than that. Now I can call myself the luckiest demon alive," Lexi held on to Sebastian tighter.

"Sebastian-" she said, but was interrupted by a kiss from her beloved demon. She kissed him back, and after the kiss, they continued on their walk to the study. They held each other's hands all the way towards the study.

"Should we wait for Chibi and Grell?" Lexi asks.

"We should," Sebastian answers. "I want to spend more time with you alone as well," They sat on a couch near the window, with a beautiful view of the garden. He grabbed Lexi towards him, and they cuddled on the couch for a while.

"Sebastian? Can I ask you something?" Lexi asks.

"Anything, my love," Sebastian says.

"Would you want to make a deal, like Chibi and Grell did?" she asks. "Of course I'd have to wait until you finished your deal with Ciel, but I'd be willing to do that," Sebastian had a concerned look on his face that got Lexi a little worried.

"Lexi, I will make no such deal," He answers. "I want you safe and alive with me. To make that deal would mean taking your soul, and taking your life. Grell can control himself because he is a shinigami who never takes a human's soul. I'm a demon, who knows if I can control myself if we make such a contract,"

"I understand," Lexi says. Sebastian then thinks of an idea.

"But, I'll need to make sure than every demon and shinigami out in the world knows you're mine," he says. "I'll give you the mark Ciel has, but I won't make a deal for your soul,"

"You would do that Sebastian?" Lexi asks.

"Of course I would," Sebastian answers. "You are my human after all, no other demon or shinigami shall have you, but," he started to stutter.

"What is it Sebastian?" she asks.

"The process is incredibly painful, and I do not wish to hurt you," he says. "In fact it could kill me inside," Lexi then caressed his face.

"Sebastian, I'll be fine," she says. Sebastian then kisses Lexi, then grabs her right wrist and kisses it. All of a sudden, Lexi felt a sharp pain on her wrist. She screamed so loud the whole mansion could have heard her. Sebastian was just about done creating the mark on her wrist, she became tired and fainted on top of Sebastian. He caught her, and held on to her tightly. He then looked at the mark on her wrist. It was the exact mark that was given to Ciel, but he knows that it is only there to protect her and mark what belongs to him.

"I'm so sorry my love," he says. "But now I can protect you even more than I have. I can see where you are when you are in danger or if your hurt, and no other monster shall have you," He kisses her head, and a tear sheds on his face. He hated seeing the one he loved most in so much pain, but now she is his and his alone.

"I love you, my sweet Lexi," he says to her.

KEEP SUPPORTING, AND REVIEWING PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

(ruining my sleep patterns cause of all this writing)


	19. Reunion

I have ch. 19 done! Sorry it's a bit long (ONLY OWN PLOT AND LEXI CHIBI CHARACTERS, REST IS OWN BY FUNIMATION AND KUROSHITSUJI MANGA ARTIST) & yes the title chapter might be lame, but i couldn't think of much for it. AND AS ALWAYS...ENJOY

Ch 19

REUNION

After few moments, it was silent, besides the deep intakes of breath with following little hyperventilating intakes. Grell gently whispered against her ear, "are you ok?"while making her lay down, she did so and nuzzled close to him. With her head so close to Grell's chest, she measly shook her head no and cries more into his chest, showing her true inner most feelings. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he said guiltily, and stroking her hair softly. After a few moments she composed herself. "Its not your fault, no one would have know that would have happened, dont beat yourself up about it." Chibi said quietly, breathing shakily. "No,I should have taken better care of you and I failed." Grell said biting his lower lip concealing his anger at himself. Chibi peeked up his chest, she saw him biting his lip harshly' "no don't do that," she said with a slight commanding voice, not thinking and ended up on top of him. "Do not hurt yourself, its Alois's faul-" Instantly, Chibi felt the shift of her wight and lips silencing her. "Don't speak his name." Grell said with a tad bit of anger. Chibi froze. Grell sighed, "Aww, damn it, I'm sorry, I'm just so aggravated by my actions, I don't think with my head," Grell sighed and internally face-palmed. "So,...Grell," Chibi asked, after a long awkward silence, "h-how did you know I was in trouble?" she asked inquisitively, tilting her head slightly. "Oh well thats easy, by this," pointing at the contracting mark. "Oh," was all Chibi could say. "Well,"Grell said, "you seem better and I've gained what sanity I have left, how about we go join Ms. Lexi, and my dear Sebas-chan, hm?" He winked, Chibi just rolled her eyes. "Fine fine." With that, she changed into another night gown, this time a dark red. Grell picked her up lightly, smirking when she was done. Chibi lightly poked Grell, "be quite the only thing I could find on short notice." "I'm not saying anything," Grell put a finger to the end of this left side of his mouth and ran his finger to the other side in a zipper-like fashion. Chibi again rolled her eyes, "your such a dork," "why I thank you, I take that as a compliment, now then, off to meet the others," Grell said. With that Grell lightly opened the doors from Chibi's chambers and ran with her in squeals of delight.

After a few moments of enjoyment running through the halls towards the brat's study, Grell stopped. "Whats wrong?" Chibi asked, looking up at Grell and tilting her head. "I want to show you something," He said with a slight happiness Chibi has never seen on his face before. She merely nodded, and Grell opened a set of french wooden doors and led her out to the most gorgeous scene she had ever set her eyes on. There were flower of white, black and Red roses silhouetted by the milky white sheerness of the full moon illuminating the roses making them have a bright glow aura around them. "THIS, THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL," Chibi breathlessly stated. "Knew you would like it," Grell softly stated, into Chibi's hair.

Chibi blushed. "Can You set me down?" Grell gently set her down on the damp dew grass. After a few moments, Chibi was still taking in the scene, but she could feel eyes staring at her. She turned and Grell looking at her, "what are you staring at?" "That color really fits you, brings out your hair and also brightens up your own emotions, thats all." Grell smiled. Chibi turned her head, blushing red as her night attire.

"By the way you never explained what the mark does," Chibi said innocently. Grell grinned, walking next to her. " this helps me keep track of where you are, and also it links us by blood." Chibi tilted her head and slitted her eyes at Grell. "What do you mean," she used air quotes, "linked by blood?" "Oh I'll explain that another time dear little one," He said picking her up, "HEY I'M NOT LITTLE,I'm just a late bloomer in my growth thats all, and" Chibi said, pouting while slight blushing. " Ok, ok your not, but in any case, I think now we should head back to the others, probably thinking dirty thoughts and are processing in their heads right now as to what we are doing as we speak." Grell said. "Your the one with the perverse mind," Chibi lightly murmured, "What was that?" "NOTHING!" Chibi covered her mouth. With that Grell gathered Chibi in his arms once more and made their way to Ciel's study.

KEEP SUPPORTING, AND REVIEWING PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

(ruining my sleep patterns cause of all this writing! BUT WORTH IT ^-^)


	20. Regrouping

SORRY ITS BEEN A YEAR OR SO SINCE MY LAST UPDATE!

Writers block and kind of being lazy in posting it up!

So I give you all the long awaited 20th installment of this fanfic here it is!

Chapter 20 ~ Regrouping~

When Lexi woke up, she was in Sebastian's arms. They were still in Ciel's study room, where he and Ciel have been waiting for her to wake up.

"Ah good, you're awake" Sebastian said with a smile. "How are you feeling love?"

"I'm fine," Lexi answered. She then remembered that Sebastian gave her the same mark as Ciel for protection, so she looked at her wrist.

He really did it, she thought to herself.

"Well now that you're awake, we just need to wait for Ms. Chibi and that grim reaper to join us," Ciel said. He stared at Lexi's wrist before she could hide it, and looked at Sebastian with a questioning look. "I can explain my lord," he said, putting his hands up all defensively. "Lexi and I haven't made a contract, Miss Lexi and I both decided to mark her in case any demon, reaper, or anything else wants to have her. They'll know that she is mine and mine alone," Sebastian said, defending his position.

"As long as you keep it that way," Ciel said with a little sternness in his tone. "I don't want you forgetting about our contract". Sebastian then walked up to Ciel, knelt down before him, and bowed. "As long as we still have our contract, I shall be by your side until the very end," he said. Ciel then looked at Lexi. "Do you also understand that?" he asked. Lexi then came up to Ciel and bowed her head.

"Of course," she answered. "No matter what, I will never come in the way of that contract. He is your butler, and I am your maid. Since the day you and Sebastian have told me of your contract, I have understood that I can't interfere, and that I will not distract Sebastian from being by your side," Ciel then smiled at Lexi.

"And you haven't interfered since the day we told you of the contract," he said. "You have been a very trustworthy maid Lexi."

Just then, Sebastian heard a knock on the door, and opened it for Grell, who was carrying Chibi. "You got a fetish for carrying Chibi, don't ya" Lexi said. "I can't help it, she's so light" Grell smiled. Chibi blushed a little. "Well then, we all need to discuss on what's going on with Miss Chibi" Ciel said. Just then, out of the blue, William T. Spears jumps through a random open window and forcefully walks over to Grell. "William!"Grell yells. "How nice of you to join us!" "Grell, you have some business you need to finish" William said. Just as he was about to grab him, Sebastian stopped him. "I'm terribly sorry, but we need him for just a moment," he said. "We need to discuss on the matter of Miss Chibi and her safety" William gave Sebastian a dirty look, then gave a sigh. Both men let go of Grell, and Grell took that as a chance to sit both Chibi and himself down in one of the comfy couches in the brat's lavish study room. "If you're going to talk about Miss Chibi, I might as well join," William said, "I've never seen Grell act the way he does towards Chibi to anyone else, which makes me curious." "Now then, let's start" Ciel said.

"Miss Chibi has discovered a lot since she came here. She's discovered grim reapers, especially Grell," "Young master," Sebastian said "Do you think it's time for Chibi to know about us?"

"Not now," Ciel said, "wait until after we discuss the real matter at hand."

"In the mean time, we need to talk about the recent events with Alois Trancy," Lexi said,"he has harassed her twice now," "He says that he did it for fun," Ciel said, "but knowing him, he's got something in his mind." "I can investigate that later," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded. "So back to Miss Chibi, how can we keep her safe?" Ciel asked.

"If it's alright with you young master, would it be ok for Chibi to stay here?" Lexi asked, "With Sebastian and I here, she can be safe." "That would be fine with me," Ciel answered.

"Now wait just a minute," Grell said. "I can take care of her just as well as dear Bassy and Lexi can. We made a contract as well, and I can keep her safe as a butler."

"You made a contract?! With a human none the less?!" William said. "But why?! You know its morally wrong and against the Reaper Handbook! What if you had, by orders of the board to, extract her cinematic record?" "I would simply resign my duties as a Grim Reaper," Grell said. "But what if someone else had to obtain it? You would endanger not only your career but your self and risk Miss Chibi's safety as well." Will said very sternly. "I would again simply protect her with my life as I had to do tonight," Grell stated proudly. " However back to the main issue I put that mark on her to protect her from brats like Trancy," Grell answered. William gave him a stern look.

"You wouldn't have time to be a butler," William said. "You have a job as a Grim Reaper to collect souls," "On the other hand," Ciel said wanting to dispense the aggravation in the room, "Chibi would be safe with Grell as a butler. I'm sure you have more Grim Reapers to collect souls or records as you call them, do you not?" William gave him a disgusted look. "For me," he said "If Grell wants to be with Miss Chibi, she would have to become a Grim Reaper herself, because it is disgusting to have relations with your work." "Either way, all of these options would most likely keep her safe from Alois," Lexi said, trying to brighten up the options put up on the table. She turned to see Chibi a little concerned of the options given to her. She gave her a rub on the back.

"So then, Miss Chibi, you have three options," Ciel said. "You can either become a servant here at the Phantomhive Manor with Lexi and Sebastian, live here as a honorary guest with Grell as your butler, or become a Grim Reaper

and go with William and Grell,"

"So then, which do you choose?" Grell asked. He held on to Chibi's hand as Chibi came up with her answer.

Kinda long, but what do you think? I thought about adding some things about Sebastian investigating the Trancy Estate and then what choice Chibi should take!

ALSO KEEP READING IN! I'm hoping to get another chapter up by the end of this week! ^-^


	21. Decisions and Plans

Spitting out another chapter to let you hungry wolves gobble up another morsel of this story!

Finished! ^^

Chapter 21 ~Decisions and Plans~

`"I've decided to become an honorary guest and have Grell as my butler," Chibi said, "Since we obviously already made a contract." "Then it's settled," Ciel said, "Miss Chibi shall live here with Grell as her butler." "Now just wait!" William yelled, "Grell still has duties as a Grim Reaper!" "You really care more about Grell's job than Chibi's safety?" Lexi asked. "You're heartless" William glared at Lexi. "Like you would know the meaning of heartless, loving that demon everyday" William said. Sebastian gave a dirty look at William. "Lexi has more heart than you'll ever have" he said to William.

"Now hold on," Ciel said, holding his hands in between William and his butler,"let's not start a fight. I'm sure that when the time is right, Grell can go on to his duties as a reaper." "If you really need me dear William, I can always bring Chibi with me," said Grell suggested. "she would be able to see what I do as a reaper,"

"I was always curious about how reapers collected souls" Chibi said. " It is called a cinematic record, not what you humans call a "soul," Will emphasized. He took the defensive route because it felt like she was mocking his entire existence.

"Alright, that seems good to me," said Ciel, "Chibi shall live here with Grell as a butler, but if Grell is needed from William, Chibi can go with Grell if he deems it safe enough." William let out a sigh. "I guess there is no other choice" he said,breathing deeply, moving up his glasses and re-fixing his non-messy hair to reflect his disagreement, "I shall go and have Ronald do your job for today." "Thank you William," Grell said hugging Will, "you're helping me a lot" Grell whispered into Will's ear. With that, William was gone.

Chibi then leaned towards Lexi to ask her something. "Lex, why did William call Sebastian a demon earlier?" she asked. Lexi gave a concerned look, then looked at Sebastian. "I think it's time we told her," Sebastian said. He then looked at Ciel.

"Now is the time to tell her," Ciel said. Sebastian then turned his attention to Chibi.

"Miss Chibi, there was a reason why William called me a demon," he said. "It's because I am one."

"Is that supposed to be like a dirty inside joke between all of you or something?" Chibi asked. Lexi giggled a little bit at her friend's comment.

"This is no joke however," Lexi answered, "he truly is a demon, and he's made a contract with the young master." "He is to be my butler until I achieve my revenge," Ciel said, "once I get it, Sebastian is no longer my butler"

"Which means, I get to eat his soul," Sebastian said. Chibi gulped.

"So does that mean Grell eats my soul as well?" Chibi asked.

"Not at all," Grell answered. "Reapers only collect cinematic records, or souls, from people on their list of souls to be collected. OUR contract only deals with your safety, and I would never want to eat your soul" "Which isn't a bad thing?" Chibi asked. Grell smiled. "It's not," he said. "Chibi, can I see the contracting mark Grell made?" Lexi asked. Chibi then untied a black ribbon off of her neck to showing her seal.

"Wow Grell," Lexi said, "that's actually pretty awesome!" "Why thank you!" Grell said.

"All jokes aside, can you promise to keep all of this a secret?" Ciel asked, "the only people in this manor who know of this are all of us. Mei Rin, Finny, Badroy, or even Tanaka know nothing of this, and we'd like to keep it that way" "Of course," Chibi answered,"I don't even know anyone to tell this to really," Just then, Grell noticed Lexi hiding her wrist.

"What on earth are you hiding?" he asked her. Lexi looked at Grell. "Nothing," Lexi said. Sebastian held her. "Love, there's no need to hide it," he told her. "I guess you have a point," she said. She then turned her attention to Chibi and Grell.

"Sebastian and I were talking, after we found out about your contract," she said. "And I talked to him about making one after his contract with Ciel ended. He said no, but then decided on something else," She then showed her wrist to Chibi and Grell, revealing the seal Sebastian had made on her wrist. "It's only for protection," Sebastian said. "So I know that if something were to happen to her, I would be the first to save her"

"But Bassy," Grell wined, "why on earth would you have to make a seal on Lexi?" "Because there is something odd going around the Trancy manor," Sebastian answered.

"With his harassments on Miss Chibi, we suspect something is going on," Ciel said, "I'm afraid that they may use her and Lexi as bait to get what they want." "I shall be investigating their manor tomorrow," Sebastian said. "Not without me," Lexi said. "Love, it's for yo-" Sebastian said. "You're still not going without me" Lexi interrupted.

"Well if dear Bassy is going, I might as well go as well," Grell said. "I want to know why Trancy is harassing MY Chibi," he then looked at her. "I'm guessing you want to come with as well?" he asked Chibi. "It would be for the best," Chibi sighed. "That would be ok for all of us to go," Ciel said, "Because I received an invitation earlier ago from the Trancy Manor to a costumed ball tomorrow night. He wants all of us to come anyway, which is the perfect moment for Sebastian to investigate."

"I see," Sebastian said. "Should the other servants come as well?" Lexi asked.

"As clumsy as they are, they can protect the manor from any intruders while we're away," Ciel said. "That is true," Sebastian said.

"Well then, everyone should find a costume and get ready. We have some investigating to do tomorrow, Grell I want you on your toes." "Oh of course, that dreary butler is always on the move," Grell said. "Otherwise, we all need to relax today," Lexi said, "so that we have enough energy for tomorrow" "Indeed," Ciel said, "I think this meeting is over with, so you all can do whatever you like." With that said, Grell carried Chibi back to Chibi's room, while Sebastian held on to Lexi's hand. "Let's go to my room this time," he said, "I need your help on a costume," "Alright," Lexi said as she blushed and walked with Sebastian to his room.

SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD! Will hopefully have another chapter or two out in the next month or two before I go back to school! XPP

FAVORITE AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! ^-^


End file.
